


Uncontrollable

by heartunsettledsoul



Series: Forgotten Moments [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: in which alice cooper has radar for betty & jug making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunsettledsoul/pseuds/heartunsettledsoul
Summary: A supplement to the 1.09-1.11ish canon wherein Betty and Jughead actually take advantage of the living next door to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I am still offended we didn't get to see these two take advantage of their window situation when Jughead is staying with the Andrews. You cannot tell me that these two were not hardcore making out any time nobody else was home.

It wasn’t that Jughead didn’t feel comfortable staying at the Andrews’ house: it was basically his second home growing up, so he knew every knick in the paint and creak in the floorboards as well as he knew anything else. As much as he enjoyed all the time he’d spent there over the years — from the time in elementary school he and Archie secretly took Vegas into the woods and tracked mud through every single room to the countless hours on end they’d played video games in the dark until Archie’s mom unplugged the tv and threw them outside to enjoy the fresh air, and the infinite amount of food he’d consumed before leaving, not knowing when his next meal might be — something about  _ having  _ to stay with them put a lead ball of anxiety in the pit of Jughead’s stomach. 

Somehow he much preferred taking the pity meals and extra hours spent there when he was twelve and FP forgot to pick him up than he did taking the outright favor of literally staying with them as a teenager while his dad ostensibly got his shit together. Jughead hated being pitied. 

For that reason, he valued the weekday afternoons when Fred worked late and Archie had double football practices, because he could ignore the fact that his life was falling apart more easily when no one was around to remind him of it. 

The one excellent bright side of living with the Andrews was that Jughead got to see Betty a lot more. By some miracle, Alice Cooper had yet to bar him from their house, so whenever Jughead saw Betty’s bedroom lights flick on, he was on the Cooper’s front door step within thirty seconds. He relished in the extra time they could spend together, even if the majority of their conversations revolved, by default, around the Jason Blossom murder, Polly’s pregnancy, and encroaching doom and gloom that every resident of Riverdale could feel in their bones.

Sometimes, if Alice wasn’t home, Betty would shut her door when Jughead came over, and they were able to spend a few moments reminding themselves that they actually  _ were  _ teenagers who were allowed to be carefree and hormonal. Mercifully, the only time Alice walked in on them in flagrante was  _ not  _ the time that they had progressed far enough in their nervous explorations of each other’s bodies that their respective shirts had been removed and flung across the room. 

That had only just happened the day before and Jughead still felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. At school today, Betty had been even more prone to blushing when Jughead touched her, even when it was as innocent as him placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowded halls after lunch. For as insane as both their lives were these days, Jughead was infinitely pleased that they were able to lose themselves in brief moments of happiness. He longed to make Betty happy for longer than just the few minutes they got to be alone and forget the outside world of Riverdale, but settled for the shining smile that she saved just for him, just for the moments when they were in the safe bubble of their blossoming relationship. 

But none of that could exactly stop the fact that Jughead was an incredibly hormonal teenager with an even more incredibly beautiful girlfriend. He used to spend his days wishing he were dead just to escape the monotony, and now Jughead wished he would burst into flames every time Betty looked at him because that’s exactly how it felt. Literally being on fire might be easier than trying to tamp down the burning under his skin when he thought about touching Betty Cooper, let alone what he felt when he actually  _ could  _ touch and kiss her. He was remotely confident that Betty was felt similarly, but she seemed to be much, much better about keeping herself under control. 

Jughead was currently sitting at Archie’s bedroom desk, attempting to write the history report due the next day and trying very hard not to think about what Betty Cooper looked like without her shirt on — which was incredibly difficult, seeing as the image of her flushed chest, light pink bra, and bottom lip caught between her teeth was permanently seared into his brain. 

He gave up and snapped the lid of his computer shut in frustration, running his hands through his badly-in-need-of-a-haircut hair and wondering when Betty would be back from Vixens practice. Purely in the name of murder research and homework, and not at all because he wanted to find out what color bra she was wearing today. 

Not that he needed to think for too long about the color of Betty’s bra, because when Jughead looked up and out the window, there she was, wearing only her shorts from practice and a dark blue sports bra. 

His first feeling, despite his slack jawed response, was guilt over being pervy and watching her in a state of undress while she was unaware. But then, with her back turned to the window, Betty pulled her hair out of its ponytail and the soft golden waves fell tantalizingly over her shoulders. Jughead thought he was going to melt into the goddamn floor. Squeezing his eyes shut and reminding himself how to breathe, he counted to ten. He was clearly going to go over there — after all, they had made plans to go to Pops after she was finished with Vixens practice — but Jughead definitely wanted to ease the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans before walking into Betty’s bedroom. 

When he felt like some semblance of his body was back under the control of his brain, he slowly opened his eyes. Now Betty was sitting on her window seat, still shirtless. Jughead paused, confused. She had to know at least  _ someone  _ was home in the Andrews’ house and, despite his constant reminders that she was beautiful and amazing, Betty held onto a high degree of self-consciousness. There’s no way she would knowingly parade around her bedroom half-dressed if someone was home next door. 

Unless of course, Jughead slowly realized, she  _ was  _ knowingly parading around her bedroom half-dressed while someone was home next door. The realization hit him square in the chest, where he was already finding it hard to breathe at both the mental and literal image of Betty in a bra. He gulped, and shifted his gaze to his closed laptop, still feeling a little pervy. 

His phone vibrated in that moment, and the notification told him he had a singular message from Betty Cooper: a smiley face. Unsure if he was going to explode or melt into a hormonal puddle, Jughead raised his eyes back to the window, where Betty was still sitting, now with her face toward him and a shy smile. 

Good  _ god,  _ he was a goner. 

In what felt like both no time and an eternity, Jughead was at the Cooper’s door. He let himself in, not bothering to knock because there was absolutely no way anybody else was home if Betty was doing this. She had been nurturing a rebellious side in the recent weeks, but Jughead knew she didn’t have a death wish. Because the two of them would most certainly be dead and in the ground if Alice Cooper had even the faintest inkling of what was going on. Jughead bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and found himself at Betty’s half open door, out of breath for more than one reason. He knocked lightly before pushing it open and closing it behind him. 

Betty was still in her window seat, blushing furiously and tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. “Hi,” she said shyly. 

Jughead rubbed his hand at the back of his neck, suddenly nervous and likely just as red as she was. These were uncharted waters between them and their hormonal boldness seemed to have bested the both of them. “Hey,” he replied as he perched on the edge of the window seat, keeping a safe but not altogether large distance between their legs. “I, uh,” Jughead cleared his throat a couple times. “I didn’t realize your mom and Polly weren’t home.” 

She kept chewing on her lip and Jughead fought the urge to lean other and use his own lips to free it. He was dying to, but Betty looked too apprehensive for him to make a move. “Yeah, they’re out getting things for the babies.” She sighed, blushing even more, and stared down at her lap. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she said in a small voice. 

“If it makes you feel better,” he chuckled lightly, “neither do I.” 

Betty drew her knees into her chest and rest her chin on them, inhaling shakily. “I just… I don’t know. Veronica said something at practice that got to me and then I got back and Polly and Mom were gone and I saw you were home and then I didn’t really know what I was doing until you got here and now I’m all flustered and…” She trailed off nervously, not meeting Jughead’s eye. 

“Betts, come here,” he said. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, turning her face to meet his and smiling. “It’s fine. Neither of us know what the hell we’re doing. We can do this as slow or,” he gulped, “or as fast as you want. I’m not going anywhere and you  _ clearly  _ make me lose my mind in very good ways. We’re in this together. And screw whatever Veronica says or thinks. It’s us in the relationship, not here. We just gotta talk to each other.” Jughead leaned in tentatively, trying to take cues from Betty’s body language but not wanting to push her too far. He let her close the distance between them, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Jughead kept his hands cradling Betty’s face, but they each shifted until they were kneeling and facing each other on the window seat. Betty’s hands were roaming in the way that Jughead wanted to let his, but was taking every ounce of self control not to. Her nails scraped lightly under the back of his tshirt and his tenuous control shattered. With a growl that came from somewhere deep within him, Jughead grabbed at Betty’s hips and maneuvered them until she was flat on her back and he hovered over her, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the line of her neck and to the dip in her collarbone. 

Betty moaned breathily and ran her hands through his hair, anchoring him to her. 

Three things happened simultaneously: Jughead involuntarily ground his hips into Betty’s, the front door banged open, and Betty yelped as Alice’s voice rang out into the house. The couple flew apart, Betty scrambling for a shirt and Jughead gulping for air while looking for a viable hiding place. 

“Grab a textbook,” Betty whispered frantically. Jughead haphazardly grabbed for the stack of schoolbooks on Betty’s vanity, tossing the pre-calculous one to her and strategically placing the history textbook he’d been using only half an hour before over his lap as he settled on the window seat. 

He was still wildly out of breath when Alice appeared, the door to Betty’s bedroom swinging open with a crash. She appraised the room, Jughead pretending to be enthralled by the chapter on the industrial revolution, and Betty nonchalantly flipping through the pre-calc book. 

Alice raised an eyebrow. “Betty. You know better than to keep your door closed when you have  _ company,”  _ she looked pointedly at Jughead. 

Betty plastered on a smile and looked up at her mother. “Sorry, Mom. It won’t happen again!”

Alice huffed before spinning on her heel and walking off in a flourish. Once she was out of earshot, Betty collapsed in a fit of giggles. Jughead started at her in bewilderment, trying to find what exactly was so funny about her mom nearly catching him on top of her shirtless daughter. 

“Betty, so help me god, if your mother catches us, you  _ know  _ she knows how to make me disappear without a trace. No evidence, no nothing.” Betty was still giggling uncontrollably and Jughead had to admit it was infectious. He started chuckling as he walked over to her bed and flopped down next to her. “If you get me killed by your mother, I’ll never forgive you,” he said with an air of drama. 

“If I’m going down at the hands of Alice Cooper,” she managed between giggles, “then you’re coming with me.” Jughead traced his hand over the collarbone he’d been kissing and pressed a light kiss against Betty’s lips. 

“Okay, Betts,” Jughead smiled. “Fair enough.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same insert Betty & Jug using their proximity to their advantage, just from Betty's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's not talk about how I finished writing this at work because I was too excited and wanted to post before my brain goes crazy with the premiere tonight.

Vixens practice kicked Betty’s ass today. It was hard not to be thoroughly distracted when most of her brain capacity was taken up by a murderer on the loose, her boyfriend being questioned unnecessarily for said murder, and her pregnant — potentially mentally unstable —  sister carrying the unborn child of the murder victim. And it certainly didn’t help that on a  _ normal day  _ Betty was anxious enough to dig her nails into her palms to calm down, so her hands were basically raw nowadays. She had gone through an entire tube of neosporin this week just to make sure the cuts were healed enough that Jughead wouldn’t notice when he held her hand. 

Jughead’s hands were starting to roam a little farther than just her own hands lately, so add that to the tedious list of things running through Betty’s head. Now she also couldn’t stop thinking about the delicious burn she felt when their shirts had ended up on the floor of her bedroom yesterday afternoon and Jughead’s hands had gripped the bare skin of her waist. They were still exploring each other at what Veronica kept calling a “glacial pace,” but Betty liked the slow burn and tentative steps forward. It made her feel comfortable and safe, something she needed with the chaos her life had descended into. What Betty couldn’t deny, though, was that she couldn’t stop feeling the ghost of Jughead’s hands on her skin all day. She had jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder this morning and on her back in the crowded halls after lunch, blushing furiously. 

It was no wonder that Betty kept messing up the choreography. Not that Cheryl gave a damn. 

“Come on, Cooper! Get your shit together. This isn’t an after school special. Dance like you’re giving your freak boyfriend a lap dance or don’t bother coming to practice tomorrow.” When Betty had turned bright red at that comment, Cheryl knew she’d hit a pressure point and continued to make lewd comments to her for the remainder of practice.

She left the gym for the locker rooms at the end with a sour taste in her mouth and a strong desire to kick Cheryl in the shins. 

“Chin up, B!” Veronica said, coming in behind her and grinning. “You’re so good at that routine now, maybe you  _ should  _ give Jughead a lap dance.” Betty wanted to disappear into the ground. 

“Please shut up, Ronnie,” she said half-heartedly, peeling her sweaty Vixens practice shirt off. 

“Lord knows the boy deserves something exciting from you,” Veronica uttered coolly. 

Betty stood frozen to the ground, torn between her desire to disappear and to clench her fists.  _ Not now, _ she told herself. She and Jughead were supposed to go to Pops after practice and she couldn’t have bloody palms. 

Veronica finally looked up from her bag and noticed Betty’s face. She softened, “That was harsh, sorry B. But seriously, you’re a smoke show.” She gestured to Betty’s shirtless figure. “The boy may be an angst-fueled John Hughes character, but he’s still a dude. He’s got to be dying with your —”

“Glacial pace,” Betty finished tartly. 

“Precisely!” Veronica seemed to have missed that Betty wasn’t exactly gleeful. “Give him something to get worked up over! You two are living next door to each other now, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about having him climb in your window again so you can climb him.” 

Betty managed to force out a light laugh before pulling on a fresh shirt and escaping the locker room without bothering to change out of the rest of her practice clothes. She needed some air. 

She let the brisk air cool down her flaming cheeks during her walk home, desperately trying to not let her brain run away with itself. Maybe Veronica was right and Betty  _ was  _ moving too slow with Jughead. It’s not like they weren’t doing anything at all, and Betty certainly felt more than okay with the leap forward they’d taken the day before—a small shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she thought about it again—so maybe she should be making more of an effort to speed things up. Jughead hadn’t shown any obvious signs of disgust when he’d taken her shirt off in the heat of the moment and Veronica was constantly calling her a smoke show, so it might be time for Betty to not cling so tightly to her self-conscious tendencies. 

_ Season five Betty Draper _ and  _ not so many carbs today, Elizabeth _ rang through her head. Maybe not. 

But Betty’s confidence had been slowly building back up as of late, which she knew had everything to do with Jughead. There was something in the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw her and in the smile that he reserved just for their moments alone that made her feel like she could do anything, be anything. He was never critical of her in the way Cheryl or her mother were and never put her perfection on a pedestal like Veronica and Archie. To Jughead, she was just Betty. He whispered in her ear yesterday that she was beautiful, and she had actually believed him. 

Even being on the Vixens was a confidence boost, despite Cheryl’s constant disparaging comments. Dancing made Betty feel strong and powerful and she really did love how she looked in the uniform and practice shorts. Her mind flashed back to Veronica’s first comment in the locker room and when she said they should be taking advantage of being neighbors. It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad of an idea. They already were taking relatively good advantage of the situation, if only to spend more time together doing mundane things like homework—with the occasional break to talk murder investigation or to make out on her bed when Alice was gone. 

When Betty reached the Cooper house and unlocked the front door, it was eerily silent. A post-it on the kitchen counter told her that her mother and Polly were out shopping for baby supplies. Complete with a reminder that Betty should have some vegetables and protein after practice, but not any carbs. Up in her room, Betty was about to draw the blinds closed to get changed and shower when she saw through the window that Jughead was sitting at Archie’s desk. 

Veronica’s words echoing through her head and feeling unusually bold, Betty stripped off her tshirt and started pacing around her room. Jughead tended to notice quickly when she was home and they already had plans to go to Pops tonight, so she knew it wouldn’t take all that long for him to see her. 

After a few moments, feeling a little vain and stupid, Betty let out her ponytail with her back to the window.  _ That  _ ought to do something, at least. She sat in her window seat and was ready to throw in the proverbial towel until she glimpsed movement: Jughead was scrubbing his hands across his face and through his hair, but still hadn’t gotten up from the desk. 

Before she could think better of it, she shot off a quick text to him that only included a smiley face. He was up and gone from Archie’s desk in a flash. Pleased with herself, Betty tried to figure out the next step. Except that the next step was Jughead showing up in her bedroom doorway and then, presumably, things would ...happen. 

As quick as her confidence had come, it was gone. This was insane. She didn’t know if she wanted things to happen. She  _ liked  _ their glacial place, it made her feel special. Jughead made her feel special. 

Jughead was also bounding up the stairs to bedroom in this moment. Betty curled into herself, instantly ashamed and guilty for being a tease, even though she knew that she had no reason to be. The moment Jughead sat next to her though, also clearly as worked up and apprehensive as she was, she felt some of the anxiety ebb out of her body. 

She was still flustered and still rambled when she tried to explain her thought process, but Jughead didn’t care. The sincerity and calmness in his voice assuaged her fears. “We’re in this together,” he told her, grasping her face his hands. “And screw whatever Veronica says or thinks. It’s us in the relationship, not here. We just gotta talk to each other.” 

Something in her chest and deep in her belly fluttered. She liked him  _ so much.  _ He was so good to her. Betty let her eyes trail over what she could see of his body, mind flashing back to the heat of his lean body against her yesterday. In the blink of an eye, they were on each other and Betty melted into the contact, relishing in how they were so in sync. 

The dull roar inside Betty started to purr, and Jughead wasn’t moving his hands from her face, so she let her own hands roam in an effort to spur him into action. She wanted to feel the burn of his hands on her delicate skin again. Trying very hard not to lose her nerve, Betty lightly raked her fingernails underneath the hem of his tshirt. 

That did the trick. 

With a muffled growl, Jughead had her flat on her back and Betty was seeing stars. Everything about this felt so good, so right. She wanted to lose herself in the moment. And she damn near did as her boyfriend rested his very solid body on top of hers and starting kissing his way down her neck. When she felt him start sucking at the skin in the dip her collarbone, her hands—as though with a mind of their own—tightly wound into his hair. 

It was overwhelming and amazing and oh god she felt deliciously warm all over and a small moan escaped her and then maybe she imagined it but it felt like Jughead ground his pelvis against her hip and her vision went spotty and then—

“Betty! Polly and I are home!” 

Christ. Yelping, Betty scrambled out from under Jughead’s weight and frantically tried to find her shirt. He was still frozen, half in a haze of lust and half in terror at Alice Cooper catching him on top of her shirtless daughter. 

“Jug!” she hissed. “Grab a textbook!” Studying. They were studying. Alice would never know that Betty was just moaning under her boyfriend and definitely wouldn’t notice the ever-so-slight start of a hickey on her youngest daughter’s collarbone. 

Betty felt wound so tightly but not in the way she usually did. She felt like a coiled spring, every nerve on fire, and really,  _ really  _ wishing Jughead’s mouth was still on her neck. But by the time Alice Cooper came to check on them, they were just two teenagers doing homework. There was only one raised eyebrow before she left and then the adrenaline left Betty’s body in a swift release that left her giggling uncontrollably on her bed. 

When Jughead came to join her on the bed, she felt that spring coil a little again but couldn’t catch her breath long enough to kiss him. She just continued to feel giddy and happy, looking deeply into the eyes that told her this was not just teenage hormones. This was something more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @heartunsettledsoul

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be from Betty's POV. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I thrive on praise. Find me on tumblr @heartunsettledsoul


End file.
